


Each Day was Your Last

by oddlycyber



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, M/M, Modern AU, genie!naruto, is it even angst, whateverthisis!sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddlycyber/pseuds/oddlycyber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you fell in love with your genie and you only had one last wish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Day was Your Last

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm sorry if this doesn't come out the way you guys expect it? This is honestly my first time writing things like these. I hope you enjoy though!!
> 
> *EDIT* Yeah so, hi there. I just realized how much grammar mistakes this had and I tried to get rid of them as much as I can and I apologize if you still see some. LOL

_“This is your final wish, Sasuke.”_ Said boy looked up into starry-blue eyes. He knows that this is his last wish and he knows that there is a time limit on to keep a genie. He tried his best to procrastinate, he really did. “Naruto,” Sasuke carefully moved his hand to caress Naruto’s cheek. “I wish…” Naruto lifted his hand to lay his over Sasuke’s. “For you, as my genie to stay with me until the day I die.” This is when Naruto, the genie starred back into coal-black eyes and reluctantly nodded his head. “ _Are you sure? Is that what you truly want?”_

Sasuke huffed and gave a slight smirk. “More than ever.” He leaned in and gave Naruto a light kiss, that carried on with more kisses filled with all his love for him, a kiss wasn't left wasted. Naruto didn't hold back, he still held on tight to Sasuke’s hand. He laughed, 'him'. He himself is going to spend the rest of Sasuke’s life being with him, and only him, no one else. “ _Well, then. As I, Naruto Uzumaki, I will grant you your last and final wish.” He sighed with gratitude and utter love. “I love you,”_

This time, Naruto let go of gripping his lovers hand and gave Sasuke a tight hug and proceeded with kissing him, again. “ _so much.”_ At this point, both of them were crying. An Uchiha, crying for the sake of his love who is a genie. They were going to work through this and live like each day was their last. The reason for his crying? He fought for Naruto. He tried wishing for Naruto stay with him “forever”, unfortunately that wasn’t an eligible wish he could ask. He tried wishing for himself to be immortal but what was the use when that was his final wish and soon Naruto would vanish on him without a thought. Nothing was of use, until he came across with this wish that he thought about earlier and he was relieved, although it was selfish to think about. This wish was basically the only option they had.  

_-two years later-_

Now for Sasuke, he was only twenty-three, and for Naruto? Maybe a thousand and twenty-one? Appearance didn't change much for them. Sasuke still had his black spiky hair with a natural blue tint, or for Naruto, _a duck-butt._ Naruto, still the same. Blonde hair that always looked like he hasn't brushed it though surprisingly; he can pull it off unlike most other people.

Sasuke did have a job, making almost a hundred fifty thousand biweekly thanks to his work in manufacturing and investments. Though the real thanks goes to his father helping him along the way because he does basically the same thing. The thing that only “sucked” about it according to Naruto was that it was down town across the city from where Sasuke and him lived.

At the moment, almost midnight on a Friday night. Sasuke was on his way back from working overtime, he only did it so he could get the rest of the week off. Literally the sole reason was to spend it with the love of his life, _Naruto._

On Naruto’s side, he was patiently waiting for him. All ready to go on a ride with Sasuke. Sasuke promised Naruto that the both of them would drive around the city to admire the lights and everything the city had for them. Even after the two years and so, Sasuke and Naruto never really had the chance of skimming through the whole city. They were going to drive anywhere until they see the sun rise. He loved the man too much, way too much. Sure they had their unpleasant fights here and there but, it didn't stop how much Naruto loved him. He never thought it was possible, thinking this was in books of myths and legends. An ex-genie and a normal human being (Naruto would like to differ on that part) to be in love. _Love._ He smiled to himself, playing with the loose strings on his warm blue sweater. He really did have it bad for the guy.

Sasuke turned right when the light switched to green, he was going to do it.

_Propose to his partner, his lover._

He was excited, ecstatic. Sure an Uchiha wouldn't express his emotions, having learned from his father that emotions shouldn't be let out so easily. But he couldn't help it! This is what he was waiting for! He wanted to do this. No, he needed to do this.

Sasuke proceeded driving down the road, it was a green light so he sped maybe just above the speed limit just to get to Naruto quicker. All his thoughts were his future with Naruto. But, all of that seemed to whisk away when the last thing he saw to his right were headlights.

Naruto continued watching whatever was on TV, he didn't care much about what was on, only using it to avoid the silence, plus he didn't need to care considering he was about to leave. He missed him too much, despite that the last time he has seen him was only this morning beside him on their bed. Naruto didn't sleep much, much to his extent. He was always a morning bird, he liked being one because around the early morning, the sun would reflect on Sasuke’s face and Naruto would stare at him. He was a beautiful one. His long dark eyelashes were something Naruto cherished about him, or his light snores that were too cute, or actually just Sasuke in general. Naruto really didn't know what pushed him to Sasuke, he still needs to find out to this day.

Naruto felt dizzy, his mind not cooperating with him, he couldn't think straight. He tried to get up, maybe he needed a glass of water to freshen up or he just needed to walk it off? After all he’s been thinking non-stop about his actions that would hopefully happen later tonight.

_He fell as soon as he got up from the couch._

_Until he realized…_

“Sasuke…” Naruto tried to get up, eyes wide, sweat starting to build up, this wasn't happening to him. Nothing happened to- “Sasuke!” Naruto yelled. Again, he tried to get up but he couldn't feel his legs, he couldn't move them.

_Blackness surrounded him, everything tuning out. Nothing was to be heard, he couldn't hear the television, nothing. This can’t be it, no it can’t._


End file.
